Regrese
by MagicPaula
Summary: La aventura de Lucas y sus amigos termino... ¿Pero que pasara ahora?
1. Chapter 1

**Hooooola mundo, ¿mucho tiempo que no nos vemos? XD**

**En fin, aqui esta un fic con un final alterno al los ya vistos en MOTHER 3 y se me ocurrio ¿Porque no hacer uno yo? y bueno... aqui estoy. Aparte, este fic fue dedicado a PSINess1, Ensoleillement **y a wolfy odonell**, quienes tambien me ayudaron y apoyaron en esto, sin ellos, esto no se haria.******

**OK, vamos al disclamer.**

**MOTHER 3 y sus personajes no me pertencen, sino a Itoi y hago esto por divercion y no dinero T.T**

**Regrese...**

* * *

Todo habia acabado, la batalla final entre el bien y el mal, entre luz y osucridad, entre hermanos se habia sacrificado para salvar a su hermano de si mismo, tras haber intentado matarlo en algunas ocasiones, pero la mujer que les dio la vida a ambos detuvo la pelea, al menos en espiritu.

El hermano menor lloraba su perdida tras escucharlo decir sus ultimas palabras...

Todos los presentes guardaron un momento de silencio tras haber cometido aquel acto... no sabian si de valor o cobardia.

Lucas aun llorando, sabia que debia hacer ahora, habia tantas cosas que queria decirle peo que nunca podria hacerselas saber...

Debia de levantar la ultima aguja, despertar al dragon oscuro y devorverla a la Nowhere Island su gloria original.

Camino sin decir nada aun deprimido. Estando ya en frente de la aguja, sin siquiera tocarla, sentia como uno de los poderes del bien o del mal podrian ser soltados segun el corazon de aquel que la saque.

Con su mano derecha la sujeto y despues con la izquierda, prosiguio a utilizar su habilidad mas poderosa, PK Love para soltarla y asi dispersarse dejando en el lugar donde antes descansaba una columna de luz...

...

La Tierra temblaba y se habría en dos, rocas enormes caían del cielo, fuego salía de las montañas y volcanes, los animales corrían sin posibilidad de salvación, los mares se agitaban violentamente, tornados, huracanes azotaban todo a su paso y el mundo se transformaba en caos puro. Pero despues de un rato, una luz cubrió al mundo y selló al dragón con sus siete agujas, luego todo seso y el planeta guardo silencio.

El mundo habia sido salvado...

El mal de lo que alguna vez fue el imperio del Rey P desaparecio...

Oficialmente, todo se acabao...

Todo el grupo se encontraba inexplicablemente en un campo de girasoles, era un poco extraño, pero era un buen lugar para descansar tras una tension tan grande.

Entonces la atencion del rubio se centro en el cuerpo de su hermano. Se acerco para darle el ultimo adios. Seguido, se puso de rodillas y lo abrazo. Empezo a llorar mientras que lo sujetaba con mas fuerza.

Pero de repente sontio una mano en su hombro, para sorpresa de todos, se dio cuenta que la mano no le pertenecia ni a Kumatora, su padre o Duster, sino a...

-¿C-C-Claus?- Pregunto atonito al ver lo asi. Sus ojos verdes volvieron a abrirse mostrando uns onrisa tambien.

-No me voy a ir, no ahora...- Dijo para despues darse un fraternal abrazo.

Fin

...

...

...

...

...

Del prologo

* * *

**Bueno, esto solo es el prologo, y creo que me divertire haciendo esto, juejuejuejuejuejeu...**

**Ok, no prometo mucho asi que...**

**ByeBye ;)**


	2. Miradas

**Hooooola mundo, ¿mucho tiempo que no nos vemos? XD**

**En fin, aqui esta un fic con un final alterno al los ya vistos en MOTHER 3 y se me ocurrio ¿Porque no hacer uno yo? y bueno... aqui estoy. Aparte, este fic fue dedicado a PSINess1, Ensoleillement **y a wolfy odonell**, quienes tambien me ayudaron y apoyaron en esto, sin ellos, esto no se haria.******

**OK, vamos al disclamer.**

**MOTHER 3 y sus personajes no me pertencen, sino a Itoi y hago esto por divercion y no dinero(Para eso me voy dw pu...)**

**Advertencia: Apto para todos menos homofobicosT.T**

* * *

**Miradas:**

La aventura termino. Las cosas habian vuelto a ser como eran, salvo por lo de Hinawa.

Acababa de visitar su tumba como usualmente hace, y ahora estaba de regreso en su casa...

En el camino, sentia que alguien lo estaba observando. Comenzo a voltear a ambos lados paranoico, buscando a quien los observaba.

-Hooooooolaaaaa ...- Respondió Claus que quien sabe como se encontraba detrás suyo.

-Eek.- Chillo Lucas asustado.

-¿Me tienes miedo?- Pregunta el pelinaranja de manera burlona.

-N-N-No...- Dijo el rubio nervioso. Luchas se a fijado que en los ultimos días, Claus a actuado de manera muy extraña. Al menos con el.

-Entonceeeeees... ¿Vamos a casa?- Pregunto despreocupado.

-S-Si...- Respondió confundido. Entonces los dos se fueron en silencio...

Pobre Lucas , no sabe lo quevaguarda después...

Ahora empieza lo bueno.

* * *

**Adiós;)**


End file.
